Brotherly Affection
by EmOWrItErLuB
Summary: A bit of fluff from when Sam and Dean were teenagers, and their world was not so complicated. Just a pure, good brotherly love story.


"Hey, Samantha!" Sixteen year old Dean called to his brother ,Sam, who was in the bathroom shaving and fixing his hair for school. Dean was chuckling under his breath as he laid sprawled lazily like a cat on his latest hotel bed (the one closest to the door of course).

"Ugh," Fourteen year old Sam huffed, "Dean, could you be any more immature?" Whether the question was rhetorical or not, Dean did not indulge Sam with an answer.

"Hey, Samantha," Dean continued again. "How`d you get so much money?!" the older brother jibed, leafing through his kid brother`s wallet. The boy had twenty- five dollars and in their family that was a lot. Dean usually spent the money he earned on more substantial things like hair gel, M&M`s, and pie.

"Do not touch my wallet, Dean! I`m saving my money for a field trip with the debate club!" Sam yelled, still trying to focus on not cutting himself with the straight razor. He had just started getting a growth spurt and his voice had gotten a smidgen deeper, but he still could sound whiny.

"Pfft, Nerd! I`m touching your wallet!" Dean singsonged. Sam rolled his eyes in the mirror and tried to ignore the incessant teasing. "Touch, touch, touch. OH! What is this? A picture of your girlfriend?"

"What?" Sam crowed. "No! Dean, put the wallet down!" Sam yelled, trying to sound big and authoritative like his Dad, but his voice cracked.

"It`s a pity too. She`d be a lot more prettier if she wasn`t a nerd like you!" Dean smirked and started the countdown. Five, Four, Three, Two, anddddddd One.

Same came darting out of the bathroom, all elbows and knees, and launched himself on top of Dean. The eldest let out a big "Oof!". Man, Dean thought, his little brother was not so little anymore.

"Give it back!" Sam demanded as he tried to get his brother in a head lock, reaching for the wallet as Dean thrust it out of his reach. Sam could put up a good fight if he wanted. "You are an illiterate jerk!" He accused as he punched Dean in the gut so that he would reflexively put his hand down, but Dean kept his hand gripping the wallet in the air. Dean huffed, but it otherwise didn`t affect him but he pretended to look offended.

"Illiterate? I can talk good!" Dean defended his intelligence. Sam snorted as he tried to run a foul play and bite the arm that the wallet was in.

"Hey, squirt! No biting! You will give me rabies!"Dean rebuked, pulling his arm as far away from Sam as he could, which cause Sam to fall flat on his face into the bed. Dean smacked the ass presented in front of him hard for good measure, before scurrying back to the headboard.

"Ouch! Dean, that hurt!" Sam protested with his big doe eyes.

"Good, now get over it." Dean said without sympathy and stuck his tongue out at Sam. Sam leaped once again at Dean, but before he could even blink his big brother had him pinned down on the bed. Dean smirked evilly, then gathered up as much spit he could muster and started dangling a long, slimy slimy strand of it up and down right smack dab in the middle of Sam`s face.

"No! Dean! You are disgusting!" Sam shrieked. Dean momentarily sucked his nasty spit back in to say :

"If I were you, I would keep my mouth closed." Dean taunted.

"You give me my wallet back or I will tell Dad that you have been skipping school!" Sam warned. Dean frowned at the threat of blackmail. He gave Sam a good punch in the gut to curb him of his brattiness before he returned the wallet. Sam grunted at the blow but smiled at his triumph and stuck his tongue at his brother back.

"Jerk."Sam accused, smirking as Dean got off of him.

"Bitch." Dean quipped back moodily, "And if you ever rat on me to Dad, I will personally see to it that you won`t live to see your own nerdy graduation!" Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother`s antics, and glanced down at his new watch that Dean had bought him for his birthday, and was jarred at what he saw.

"Dean! We`re late for school! Come on, we have to leave!" Sam freaked as he scrambled around the hotel room snagging his lunch and backpack.

"Okay, Okay, Sammy. Just because you won`t get the perfect attendance award..." Dean started, but he never got to finish because his kid brother chucked his own backpack and keys at him, and bodily pulled him out of the door to the Impala, yelling hysterically.

"I cant believe I`m going to be late!"


End file.
